Vampire Knight Elf Part One: Vampires Versus Elves
by Sionna Dehr
Summary: There are many choices in life and mine put me between a rock and a hard place. So, of course, I chose the road less traveled and went to a school where Vampires learned along side humans; secretly. At least they could ass one more race to the mix.


Vampire Knight

Elf

Author's Important Note:

Yeah, this is the first thing that I have posted in a long time, so yeah. This is my first Vampire Knight Fanfic and while I'm not an obsessed fan of the show or manga, I do appreciate it to a point. Basically enough to write a fanfic about it featuring my OC. This will be a part of a series of one-shots that I'm compiling. I intend to have five stories concerning this subject and end it with a surprise pairing twist. The first... two (this one included) will not pertain to romance, but the rest of them will as the relationship between the characters grow (and as my character starts to grow up). Why do I explain all of this out? Mostly because of the Mary-sue witch hunt that's been going on and also because I want to let you all know what I plan for this. Check my profile for progress updates, because that's where the info's going to be. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. Only Brianna, Haveline, the plot, and the king.

* * *

Part 1: Elves vs Vampires

_The world is full of many wonders. Some may be good and some could be bad. It's wonders could be of the light or of the darkness. It's powers could be matched or not. It's beauty, impossible to behold. But, in the end, it is not the wonders that reality come to. Instead, everything, sooner or later, comes down to blood. It may be the unquenchable thirst for the blood of humans, it may be the blood of the family, and it may even be the blood of a sacrifice that is needed to redeem the world of it's sins. _

_Blood. What is it's full meaning? What is it's purpose? How did one fight it? How does a person combine it? But, the most important question is, how do we stop it's thirst? How do we control those who dare to do us harm? How do we end the addiction to the blood that so many take for granted? I have done an immense study-_

_

* * *

_"Lady Betheliel?" asked a woman from across the room where I had situated my body and engrossed myself into the works of the Knight Elf, Casen.

I looked up at the head maid who had taken care of me since birth. Her tall, thin, eloquent features stood out against the dark, rough, oak wood that had aged from centuries of use. Dull, dust-free books and scrolls littered the shelves above, behind, beyond, and below her and made her bright gold hair stand out like a shining star. Pointed ears perked out from behind those long wavy locks while her bright blue eyes gazed upon me in concern.

In an answer to her evident fear, I sent her a pout.

"Haveline, I'm fine. I'm just indulging into a bit of light reading," I remarked gently, trying to reassure my caretaker.

Haveline didn't look convinced and crossed her arms while shooting the book that I was currently resting on the library table a dark look.

"Why do you look upon Casen's works, my lady? You know that your mother would wish you to ignore all of the dark lore of blood. Casen, as you very well know, took that lore a grade too far and created those monsters we must contend with on a daily basis," there was a bitterness in her voice that she used every time she spoke about the works of Casen.

She wasn't too far off, either. Casen was among those who had been put to death for torturing humans and fellow elves as he conducted lethal experiments on them to satisfy his own needs. And that was about three thousand years ago, when Haveline had been but a teenager.

"I know, but if I'm going to be queen, then I'm going to do research on the creatures that we created. Besides, Haveline, not all of them are blood sucking monsters. After all, we had temporarily taken in one for a little while," I reminded her.

She gave me a look, "We took him in, because he was a half-breed. The poor boy couldn't help his heritage anymore then you can help being a princess. The high princess and the eldest of a sister and a brother."

It was the way that she said the last phrase that made me tense. When Haveline made a point about something, it was always easy to get.

"What has my meddling aunt done now?" I asked in a snappy voice.

My handmaiden sighed, "Princess Aphrodite has requested that you start looking for suitors for a potential husband. Which comes to the reason why I am here, your father would like to see you in his office. He has something that he would like to talk to you about concerning your future."

I nodded and stood up, closing the book and mentally marking my place. I could get back to it later. I followed my hand maiden through the aging, yet elegant, corridors for about thirty minutes before the door to my father's study loomed above me and I nodded to her to go on ahead and leave. She curtsied, turned, and left and I remained in a fixed position for a while. What could my father need to talk about with me?

"You may come in now, Betheliel, it's best to just get this over with!" he called.

I sighed and made my way into the study that my dad worked in during a good portion of the day. I didn't look like my father at all. While he was tall, I was a short elf girl who was slim and lean. My father had muscles and his body was… stocky (not fat). His eyes were a dark shade of brown and his skin was tanned to the point of looking like one of the Native Americans from America. But, of course, like all elves, he was uncommonly beautiful.

"I see that you're still holding to your human appearance?" he asked me in his deep baritone voice.

I smiled wryly at the thought of what I looked like as a normal elf.

Let me explain something. Elves work like swans meaning that they are ugly when young and they gradually grow from that state of ugliness to beautiful and graceful creatures. I had the unfortunate fate to look like my aunt, Princess Aphrodite. She, during the Greek and Roman eras, had been known as the goddess of love and beauty and took great pride in being worshiped. It was easy to tell that I got my looks from my aunt. Her long, naturally layered, blond hair was even in the same shape as my own long, naturally layered bronze hair (golden brown), her skin was as pale as snow and so was mine, her eyes were a shade darker then my teal ones, and my face was shaped exactly like hers. The curves of my body fit hers perfectly and we were both adept in elven magic.

The likeness between us, sickened me to no end, and I aspired to be different then her as much as possible. Instead of being interested in gossip, I went and found things out for myself (and learned a lot of untruths about bits of history that were mostly talked about and barely read). While she had aspired to be all things beautiful, I took on a more human; de-glorified, form just to be different from her. While she tried her best to always appear lady-like and indulge in activities that ladies would enjoy, I became a tom-boy of sorts and learned how to fight and use my magic for offense, tricks, and mental illusions instead of forcing people to fall in love with other people. I learned how to perfect the magical birthright that all elves were born with (mine was light, fire, and lightning) and how to perform counter curses, incantations from my language, and the best way to kill a vampire (roses and my own blood). I learned how to fight with a sword via my Great Aunt Athena, Lord Zeus' eldest child and prized daughter and I learned how to do research to it's greatest effectiveness (thanks to Athena). My parents, of course, were proud of my achievements, while my aunts Aphrodite, Hera, and Demeter looked upon them disdain.

I looked at my father and nodded my head in validation.

"Yes father, I still aspire to remain in a human form. I find it less likely for males to follow me around every step of the way and it also deters Apollo from stalking me," I commented dryly.

My father raised an eyebrow at that statement, "I thought I took care of the male?"

I smiled, "He doesn't like to take no for an answer, but when I told him that I was stuck like this, he turned away from me and set his sights on… Persephone."

I pulled a face at that while my father looked scandalized, "Isn't she married to Hates?"

I shook my head, "Divorced."

He nodded, "In any case, daughter, I did not call you in here to discuss our family and acquaintances. I'm here to offer you a way out of your aunt's need to get you wedded before the end of the month. You're sixteen now, and your mother's reign will not end for some twenty years yet. Therefore, I have decided to allow you to go to a school known as the Cross Academy. It's in Japan and has a European rural setting. The towns around it are also of German look, so you will feel quite at home there. I send you on this mission, so to speak, as an ambassador of the elven race to the humans and the vampires."

He watched me silently as I did a double-take. Vampires? I paled considerably at the prospect of being any where near beings that would be the most interested in how my blood tasted; especially since my blood was a sort of forbidden fruit to them. My father sighed.

"Yes, I know, you're going to be around Vampires. You will not be in the same class as them, but you will be something called a Prefect that will help patrol the grounds at night to keep wayward girls in line. Do not reveal what you are to anyone except for the chairmen and only the chairmen. No one else, not even the vampires, must know of what you are until the end of the month. Is that good?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded. It was better then listening to fifty-thousand suitors practically begging for my hand in marriage.

"Alright, when do I enter?" I asked in a resigned voice.

* * *

Cross Academy: Two Months Later

I exited the car that had stopped in front of the entrance to the academy and came face to face with two pair of eyes. I nodded to them and waited for them to speak to me first; as was custom in my culture. The brown haired girl wearing the school uniform smiled cheerfully at me.

"Hi, I'm Yuuki, your fellow prefect! It's so awesome that you can come here!" she was a wee bit too perky for my taste, but I figured that I could deal with it.

The silver haired boy looked at me for a few seconds before he sighed.

"The chairman would like to see you right away Davis-san. We have some things to discuss about your prefect duties," he said in a bland, almost dead voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "About the Night Class, I presume?"

The two of them did a double take at my words and Yuuki stared at me dumbfounded.

"You know about-" The silver haired boy clamped a hand over her mouth.

I sighed, "Yes I already know. My parents know a lot about this school. Probably more then any other parent does."

I met Yuuki's eyes and then the silver haired male's with my own steely teal ones. I then smiled.

"What? You can't keep things from my family."

They nodded and beckoned me to follow them. I fell into step next to the silver haired boy; easily. I glanced up at him.

"So, what's your name?" I inquired.

He glanced down at me for a brief moment and then looked away.

"Zero."

I nodded and continued walking in silence next to him as Yuuki continued to talk. Zero sighed after a while and steered me in the opposite direction she was heading.

"Yuuki, prefect duties," he reminded her.

Oh, so this means that I would get to see what I was going to be doing. I followed the two of them attentively to a crowd of… fangirls. Their screams rang into my sensitive ears and made me wince and some of the things that they were saying… made me want to throw up. Yuuki sighed.

"It's worse then usual because Valentine's Day is coming up," she said.

I sighed and held out my hand.

"Do either of you happen to have a whistle on you?" I asked.

Yuuki placed hers into my hand after taking it out of her pocket. I wiped it off a bit on my shirt and placed it on my lips. I blew; loud. The girls quieted down and turned to stare at me. I glared at all of them and walked up to them.

"Get into two identical lines! Now!" I barked.

They complied. What can I say? I have that effect on people. I glared at them with my teal eyes and saw a few of them squirm. I smirked.

"Okay ladies, here's how this is going to work. You line up like this every night. You behave yourself every night. You respect the people coming out every night. Then you return to your dorms in an orderly manor and stay there. Failure to follow these few simple rules will result in an hour of detention time with me. It will not be a pleasant experience. Got it?" my eyes met every single one of theirs.

Yuuki nudged me in the side, "Really?"

I nodded and then gave them a cheerful smile. I then turned my attention to the gate where the vampires were to come out as it opened and a group of white clothed students began to exit. I had to give it to them no matter how much I would have loved to deny the fact; the vamps were good looking. Granted they weren't as beautiful as elves were, the race that constantly got mistaken for gods and goddesses, but they were still… super model material. I sighed as a chorus of squeals erupted from the fangirls and I shot my "princess glare" at all of them; daring them to move an inch. They all, collectively quieted down and bowed to the Night Class as they passed them quietly. I wondered at that for a second until I remembered that bowing was a custom in Japan. After all, none of the vamps were royalty as far as I was concerned.

My eyes were suddenly drawn to a man with deep garnet eyes (a very dark shade of that shade of red) and I raised one of my delicate eyebrows. He looked to be somewhat amused and intrigued at my presence and I vaguely wondered if he could smell my elven blood.

"Hey, this is new! They're so well behaved!" exclaimed one of the vampires; a short, blond male.

I gave him a warning look.

"Are you a very vocal, student?" I asked.

He nodded; looking a bit shocked at my harsh tone. I smirked at him.

"You a natural trouble maker?" I inquired.

He nodded more reluctantly as the rest of his class chuckled behind him. I gave him one of my sticky-sweet smiles that I used on people who dared disobey orders (happens a lot in battles). I saw him begin to squirm.

"Then please take note that if I catch you in any shenanigans, then I will personally see to it that your punishment borders on the lines of real torture!" and I said that so cheerfully that none of the vamps dared argue my point.

I saw all of them, except the auburn haired one with the particularly gorgeous eyes, squirm uncomfortably at my words. Said auburn haired individual stepped forwards; looking even more amused then he had at the beginning.

"Please do not take offense at Idou's bad behavior. He is, in fact, not as much of a trouble maker as he appears to be," he reassured me with a handsome pout.

Having seen more handsome, alluring, pouts then his before in my life, his had no effect on me. In fact, it looked like a horrible attempt next to what I had to put up with back at home.

"I can assume that you are the one that they all respect and take orders from?" I asked.

He nodded and I smirked.

"Well then, that's great and all, but remember who the prefect is and who can slam your ass into detention should she catch you out of line," I said steely.

There was a testy silence between us and I knew that he understood the fact that my words were an issued challenge. His gaze had melted from a pout to a cold, distant look. He must have realized that "pouts" didn't particularly work well on me and the fact that I knew what he was probably didn't help either.

"It is duly noted, Brianna Davis," he said and walked by me.

The issued challenge and then something hit me. How the hell did he know my name?

* * *

Cross Academy: Two Weeks Later

Night patrol wasn't hard, difficult, or even much of a problem. Thankfully, as an elf, I didn't need much sleep, but it was still very annoying. Especially since many young women enjoyed sneaking out of their dorms to take a sneak peek, or a quick picture of the vampires. Needless to say that I had many female students in my detention during the weekends and the occasional male.

It wasn't even that hard to catch the little buggers in their act! I mean, seriously, I'm an elf! The High Princess of the entire elven race! I could hear their footsteps in the quiet of the night! I could get to them in about five seconds from across the campus! Surely they would have caught onto the fact that I had the qualities of a ninja and cease their fanfgirlish activities. But of course, that would have been too much to ask for and I was just going to have to keep catching them at their own game.

I learned the full name of the stupid vamp who knew what my name was. His name was Kuran Kaname and he probably is the most arrogant asshole that I had ever met sans uncle Hades. I had come close to punching him twice now and poor Yuuki had to be privy to that incident.

Which is another thing; Yuuki Cross was practically in love with that man… er… vampire. I couldn't understand her reasoning other then the fact that he had saved her life when they were younger. In my eyes that wasn't a very good reason to fall in love with someone, but I kept that bit of information to myself. After all, she was young.

It was around Midnight that I ran into Kuran Kaname who had been walking around aimlessly for some odd reason. His dark, garnet orbs met mine for one brief moment before gracefully inclining his head towards me. I didn't do the same, convinced, still, that I was the superior to his status. After all, he was just a mere Vampire leader who was well respected. I was the Crown Princess of the Elven Race who was not only respect, but feared (happens with royalty).

Kuran had been present during Chairmen Cross' and I's talk about the vampires and what the point of the school was. He explained to Kuran what and who I was and what it meant for me to come to Cross Academy. Of course, I neglected to mention the fact that I had only agreed to do so because I really didn't want to get forced into picking a suitor.

"Betheliel-hime," he muttered in my direction.

I glared at him and purposefully blocked his path.

"You will not call me that in public," I hissed dangerously.

He smiled, "But you are a hime whether you choose to be or not."

I wanted to smack him; again; for the fifth time since I had been in that school.

"You will abide by my wishes, leech!" I hissed again; this time with more vigor.

Kaname just smiled in my direction some more before bursting into a small fit of chuckles; and what pissed me off was the fact that they were actually chuckles. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know, I can see now, how vampires are the perfect predator. Each type of Vampire can easily make themselves appeal to a woman or man concerning the human's various interests and fetishes. It's like you all are sexual predators who kill after seducing their pray," I monologued.

He looked impressed, but a bit annoyed at my words.

"You thought that out well, but some of your facts are unfortunately in need of being updated. The higher class vampires such as the half-bloods or the purebloods take great pains in keeping humans alive as much as possible. We but rarely hunt for them," he said sincerely.

I glared at him, "That's something that you could just tell anyone! I can't know that for certain! And what if you lose control? That's already happened a couple of times because of your stupid, idiotic blunders! Besides, some of what's happened occurred because you pandered to precious little Yuuki!" I snapped out in anger.

And yet, he still was able to look amused; even more so then before.

"Are you jealous about the fact that I cater to Yuuki's needs instead of your own? I could, quite easily, fix that small detail for you," there was no doubt in his eyes about what he meant.

I sneered and stepped back.

"I am the Crown Princess of the Elves! You have no right to talk to me in that manor!" I snapped.

He smirked, "Yet I am the leader of the Vampires; practically their king. Isn't that considered a higher status from where you come from?"

What made the whole situation even more annoying was the fact that he was right. I glared at him even more.

"Get going Kuran!" I muttered in anger.

Kuran Kaname smirked and walked off and left me counting backwards from one hundred.

* * *

End Note: Please leave a review! I really want to know how I did and if there are some things that I need to change (I can edit and replace what I wrote). Thank you for reading ^-^!


End file.
